Break In
by porcelainivorysteel
Summary: One-Shot. Sherlock finds an unexpected visitor in his flat. Rated T for safety.


Sherlock was smiling to himself as he let himself into 221B Baker St. He had just solved a case involving a dead man and a ferret and was feeling more pleased with himself than usual. That was mainly due to the fact he really thought John was going to keel over this time with all his exclamations of Sherlock's brilliance. Walking up the stairs he stopped himself short and considered the rug, it was rumpled. John had to stop at St. Bart's and Mrs. Hudson would never be so careless as to leave it in that state. Rotating his neck, he inhaled deeply through his nose. Chanel no. 5. He didn't know any women who wore that scent and obviously a woman who would wear that had some money to spend. Mentally bracing himself, he let himself into his flat to face his visitor.

The redhead was in bad shape from what he could see. She hadn't been sleeping properly for a week, maybe longer. She had begun smoking again. Stress lines marred her porcelain skin. He makeup was put on carelessly and with haste, and she had been drinking heavily today even though it was only 4 in the afternoon.  
"Kate." He greeted, silently praising himself for remembering the redhead's name.  
She eyed him viciously. Sherlock shifted his feet, he had no idea what to do in this type of situation. What type of situation was this anyway? He cleared his throat and said the first thing he really thought of.  
"Breaking and entering is a punishable offense."  
Kate's eyes narrowed even further.  
"We were happy before you came along. With your cheekbones and eyes," She spat the words out as if she were cursing. Maybe she was he mused.  
"Ever since she met you, it's like she's forgotten about me completely." She told him straight forwardly, though still with some venom.  
Sherlock had no experience with women but he remembered John telling him before that the best thing to do when confronted with a woman who was angry at you was to let them have their say and most importantly he had said, don't interrupt. Sherlock pursed his lips together and tried to remember his friend's well-meaning words but didn't know if he'd be able to follow the advice.  
"She's taken up smoking again," Kate had started pacing, not taking her accusatory eyes from Sherlock who tried to keep his features as neutral as possible, something that usually came naturally to him but for some reason he was finding it hard to keep his features smooth.  
"She hasn't been eating as much, telling me _you_ don't need to eat when you're on a case. She's running all sorts of errands lately, ones that she can't tell me about. She's on the phone and the internet at all hours, researching _you_."  
Sherlock thought she looked a bit like a caged lion. One false move and she would attack. He was so very glad he didn't delete John's advice.  
"She's traded her diamonds for sapphires, as if that's not completely transparent." Kate said sarcastically.  
Sherlock had no idea what Irene's sudden preference in sapphires over diamonds would have to do with him. Maybe it was another secret woman thing, he'd have to ask John later. He idly wondered how long her tirade could go on because he dearly wanted to take a look at the brain Molly had procured for him. A robust 20 year old had gotten an aneurysm out of nowhere and dropped dead in the middle of his lecture hall. Could be interesting. He snapped back into reality just to hear Kate's voice begin to crack as she said,  
"She hasn't slept with me in two weeks, won't even come to bed most nights. I've been with her going on for two years. Usually she doesn't keep a girl more than a year before she's replaced. I thought I was different. I thought what we had was different. You're a stranger, why are you the one who can make her feel things? She was cold before you came along and now she's actually been expressing things but only concerning you." Sherlock saw her eyes begin to well up with unshed tears and the tip of her nose begin to redden. Then, just at the precise wrong moment, a moan escaped his jacket pocket and he gritted his teeth. Recognizing the particular moan, Kate started.  
"My mobile," Sherlock explained.  
Shaking her head and finally letting her tears fall, Kate hurriedly exited the flat.

Sherlock read the text.

_I hear my little lost lamb found her way to you. I do hope she isn't causing any trouble._

He shook his head as he read it.  
_Please tell your friends not to break into my flat. SH  
_He typed back.

Moments later he got a reply.

_What a cheeky girl. Maybe I'll punish her when she gets back. Would you care to watch?_

Purposely putting his phone in his desk drawer and shutting it with feeling, he walked over to his refrigerator where his brain should be.  
Kate _delete_.  
Kate and Irene sex _delete_.  
Kate crying _delete_.  
Irene wearing sapphires _save_.  
Somehow he humanizes Irene _save_.

Sherlock exhaled.  
He felt good.  
Now, where did Mrs. Hudson move his brain.


End file.
